


Working Order

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oops?" Rodney repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Order

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #007 "oops"

The smoke cleared, and Rodney only realized he'd stopped breathing when he started again at the sight of John, looking confused but completely unhurt, standing beside the ruined machine.

The colonel blinked, looked down at the charred crystals, then said, "Oops."

"Oops?" Rondey repeated. " _Oops!?_ "

John frowned. "I really didn't mean to set that off," he said. "Was it supposed to do that? Because I only meant to—"

"Are you insane?" demanded Rodney, advancing on him. "No, clearly you are. You could have been killed, Sheppard!"

"Hey," he replied, holding up his hands defensively. "I'm fine, Rodney."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," the astrophysicist snapped. "You say you're fine when you're anything short of unconscious— and that's because you can't talk!"

"I really am fine..."

Rodney ignored him, tilting John's head so he could check for damage. "We have procedures for a reason, you know," he muttered. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Do you hear any ringing? Where does it hurt?"

"Rodney..."

"There's probably internal bleeding," he continued, hands moving over John's shoulders toward his ribs, prodding experimentally but not hard enough to aggravate anything broken. "Probably—"

"Rodney!" John interrupted, catching both of Rodney's wrists and bringing their hands up to his chest. "I swear, I'm fine. Something in the machine or whatever vaporized— there was a ton of smoke, and a kind of zap thing that felt like static electricity, but other than that, absolutely nothing happened."

The astrophysicist stopped trying to continue his examination, but he still frowned at John. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

There was a pause, then Rodney pulled away to smack him upside the head.

"Ow!" John complained. "What was that for?"

"Not being hurt," said Rodney, and John didn't even bother arguing.

THE END


End file.
